The Chase for Young Love
by nick2897
Summary: Percy Jackson was sure he could never fall in love. But when a new girl transfers to his school, he questions himself as he goes against what he believes... Or believed, in.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I was writing on here a couple years ago, but I honestly forget both my username and password, so i created a new account! Get excited! Just kidding, of course. But for my next story, I need an original character, a girl, to be in the story I am about to write! I have much of the plot worked out, and to make it work I need a girl in the story. So if someone could review a girl character, that would be lovely! I'll post again tomorrow for sure, to say who won, or to get someone new! And I hope you guys will like my story! (: -NB


	2. The Chase for Young Love: Prologue

**Hey everyone, so looking at the story, I realized that I don't need a character for a while, so nevermind about making a character! And I realized I didn't put anything there about what you should have said about the character. Oops ;) haha. So anyway, this is kinda of a prologue, and pardon how bad it is, I wrote it in about 30 minutes, maybe less. But I needed to write, so here you go!**

** Prologue**

**"I love you, Annabeth Chase." **

That moment, that one moment where you realize you love someone, is a moment of pure bliss. Nothing else in the world could tear you from that moment. You know you would do anything for them, and you care about them more than life itself. To think that I started out as a normal teenage guy who never thought he could even have feelings for girl, let alone fall in love with them is crazy!

My name is Percy Jackson. Yeah, it's like that guy in old greek mythology. I go to Goode High School with my best friends Grover and Thalia, and my cousin Nico. I know that I'm one of the coolest guys in school (not trying to be cocky, but it's true!), but these are my only true friends. All the other guys are just followers, and the girls just want to be with me, the great Percy Jackson. I decline each one, naturally. I don't do the whole, 'dating' and 'love' thing. I'm not good at it. I still flirt with girls,

but no relationships. That's my rule. Oh wait, you're probably wondering, "Why the hell is he saying this, when at the beginning he confessed his love to someone?" Here, I'll explain..

"Wake up, Percy, you're gonna be late for your first day of school!"

"Ugh, mom, please just let me skip today! Pretty please?" I pouted to my mom.

"No Perce! Come on, it's your first day of your Junior year, be excited!"

My mom desperately tried to get me excited for today, to no avail. Yesterday was one of the most tiring days of my life, helping my best friend Grover move to the apartment right under mine. We had to unpack his things ALL day yesterday, and I swear, a mom and son should not have that much stuff! Safe to say, I was not looking forward to today. At all.

Slowly, I got out of bed, took a shower, and went downstairs, where my fantastic mother prepared blue pancakes for me. Yes, I said blue. Ever since my ex step-dad, Gabe said that blue food shouldn't EVER be eaten by a human being, my mother made a point to make every food she prepared blue. Well, even after she got rid of him (thank God she did), she liked making blue food, and we kinda just stuck with it. And I am not one to complain, because I get to eat food that happens to be my favorite color!

"Thanks, mom, you're the best!" I mumbled to her, my face stuffed full of pancakes.

"You're welcome Percy" my mom said with a laugh. "Did you get your schedule for the year yet?"

"Nope. We get it right before 1st period. Sorry mom I gotta go! Thanks for breakfast love you bye!" I said hurriedly, grabbing my bag and storming out the door.

My car was at the shop getting a new engine, so for the first week of school, I have to ride... The BUS! The absolute worst place in the world, i have to ride twice a day, for a week. This is going to be a long week...

"Hey Perce, need a ride?"

I look over my shoulder, to see my friend Grover driving up to where I was in his blue convertible '68 Mustang.

"You're a lifesaver man. Whatever you need, I got you" I told Grover, jumping over the seat into the car.

"Hey! Doors are there for a reason!" Grover said, irritated.

But I didn't even hear what he said, because when I looked to my right, I saw a girl. Scratch that, I saw an angel, pardon my hopeless romanticness.

Without consulting Grover at all, I said the one sentence that would change my whole life..

"Need a ride, babe?"


End file.
